I need a Heero
by Kirin1
Summary: songfic ... euh ... Les G-Boys en filature et atterrissent dans un bar-karaoke ...


I need a Heero  
Version 1  
  
Kirin : Ah, je suis émue ! Ma première fic sur Gundam Wing !!  
_2K : Et encore une histoire à la con ..._  
Kirin : Mais nooooon !!! Et je ferai remarquer que j'ai écrit sur ...  
Lied : Mais chuteuuuh !!! Tu vas quand même pas spoiler dès le départ ?!?  
Kirin : Maiiiieuuuuhhhh ... T T chuis une incomprise !!  
Lied : Mais oui mais oui ... Alors pour éviter tout risque de spoiler, on passe directement à la fic !!  
Pour les commentaires idiots, rendez-vous à la fin !  
  
PS spécial ffnet : Je déteste ce fioutu système de ffnet qui me bousille à chaque fois ma mise en page et qui refuse de se laisser corriger !!!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ce n'était pas vraiment un bar malfamé . Mais on ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'il était spécialement bien fréquenté . La qualité des boissons y était moyenne, la salle un peu enfumée, les serveuses guère plus accortes que ça, les habitués plutôt bruyants ...  
  
- Rappelez-moi ce qu'on fout là ? grommela Wufei en se renfonçant sur son siège  
Duo étouffa un rire et regarda son ami, les yeux pétillants de malice .  
- Allons, Wuwu, fais pas ta mauvaise tête .  
- Ne m'appelle pas Wuwu ! gronda le chinois avant de se faire rabrouer par ses camarades  
- Plus bas Wufei !  
- Tu vas nous faire repérer .  
L'asiatique roula des yeux . Oh pitié ...  
Quatre, toujours conciliant essaya de calmer les choses .  
- Allons, je ne pense pas que notre ... cible soit vraiment en mesure de nous voir ou de nous entendre ...  
Avec un peu de mauvaise grâce, Trowa et Heero durent en convenir, sur ce point le petit blond avait raison . Mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir . Mais non, ils n'étaient pas paranos .  
Après avoir pisté la personne en question, ce qui n'avait pas été bien dur, ils étaient entrés à sa suite dans ce bar-karaoke . Ils avaient pris soin de s'entasser dans un box légèrement éloigné et dont l'éclairage laissait un peu à désirer mais d'où ils pouvaient garder un œil sur leur cible .  
Qui, assise au bar, était en train de vider verre sur verre sous leurs regards légèrement éberlués .  
- Oh la vache ! siffla Duo d'une voix presque admirative . Vous avez vu ça les gars ? Vu sa constitution je me serais jamais douté d'une descente pareille ...  
Enfin ... sous le regard éberlué de l'américain et de l'arabe, Heero n'étant pas du genre à se faire surprendre facilement et Wufei étant trop absorbé dans la contemplation de son verre, de toute évidence en train de se demander si son contenu douteux était vraiment le thé glacé qu'il avait commandé . Quant à Trowa, seul un haussement de sourcil trahissait son étonnement .  
- Allah ... Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait ... qu'on devrait ... faire quelque chose ? murmura Quatre sur un ton à la fois fasciné et inquiet tandis que la personne espionnée vidait un autre verre avant d'en redemander un autre, de toute évidence pas plus troublée que ça par l'apparence peu ragoûtante du liquide .  
  
Wufei souleva son verre, le porta à ses lèvres, hésita un instant et le reposa aussi sec . Il regarda à nouveau la silhouette perchée sur la chaise haute et retint un soupir exaspéré . Mission stupide . Femme stupide . Heero aurait largement suffi à assurer sa protection . Et elle n'aurait sans doute rien demandé de mieux que de se retrouver en tête à tête avec le japonais taciturne .  
Mais nooon, pour je ne sais quelle raison les professeurs avaient insisté sur l'importance d'assurer la sécurité de cette petite écervelée et leur avaient imposé de la protéger à tout moment .  
Nom d'un chien, il avait signé pour être pilote de Gundam pas baby-sitter .  
Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant ... Le pilote de L5 se figea tandis qu'un bras passait autour de ses épaules .  
- Maxwell, enlève ton bras . grinça-t-il à l'encontre de son camarade .  
- Rooooh, t'es pas marrant Feifei ...  
- hmmm ... peut-être serait-il plus sage de ramener Mlle Peacecraft au palais . murmura Quatre les yeux fixés sur la princesse de Sank à demi-écroulée sur le bar en train d'agiter un verre pour attirer l'attention du barman . Je crois qu'elle a assez bu comme ça, vous ne croyez pas ?  
  
Heero fronça légèrement les sourcils tandis que les regards des autres pilotes se concentraient sur sa personne .  
- Heero ... Si elle boit encore, elle risque de tomber malade et ...  
- C'est pas forcément un mal, ça, Quat'chan ...  
- Duo ! s'indigna le blond  
- ...  
- ben quoi, c'est vrai non ? Au moins tant qu'elle sera au lit avec la gueule de bois, elle sera pas pendue à nos basques en brâmant "Heero, Heeroooooo !!"  
- ...  
Duo déglutit tandis que les yeux de Quatre s'étrécissaient . Du calme, du calme, il était Shinigami . Il ne craignait rien ni personne . Les menaces de Wu-man le laissait de marbre . Le regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue™ Heero Yuy aussi . Il ... il ... il ... poussa un petit couinement de peur avant de se réfugier derrière l'épaule de Wufei - lequel l'injuria copieusement pour ça . Il était un pilote de Gundam et pas n'importe quel Gundam, il était fort, il était brave - limite inconscient -, mais il aurait préféré affronter le diable et ses valets - en l'occurrence Treize, Lady Une, Zechs et leurs sous-fifres -, tous en même temps, plutôt que PsychoQuatre .  
Aussi décida-t-il qu'il était plus sage de se ranger du côté du petit blond avant de se faire écharper .  
- heu ... Quatre a raison, Heero, ça pourrait devenir dangereux pour elle ... marmonna-t-il tandis que le visage du pilote de Sandrock s'illuminait  
- ...  
- Et puis imagine le scandale si quelqu'un la reconnaissait ... La reine du monde beurrée comme un coing ...  
Il ne reçut pour tout réponse qu'un silence éloquent .  
- Alleeeeez, Hee-chan ... plaida Duo . Tu es le seul qu'elle écoutera, tu le sais .  
- ...  
- Et puis et puis ... Plus tôt on la ramènera, plus tôt on pourra repartir casser des Ozzies .  
Le sourcil droit du japonais tressauta, c'était tentant, très tentant ...  
- Et et et ... si tu ne le fais pas, je te parlerai plus jamais !!  
- Maxwell, c'est pas une menace mais une récompense ça .  
- Feifei, ta gueule .  
- Oh oh ...  
Tous les pilotes se tournèrent vers Quatre pour le voir une main plaquée sur sa bouche, l'air horrifié .  
Ils firent volte-face juste à temps pour voir Relena reposer sur le comptoir une chope . Vide . Avant de se lever et de se diriger vers l'estrade, la démarche chancelante .  
Un énorme soupir résigné se fit entendre et là encore quatre têtes se tournèrent de concert . Non . Ils devaient avoir mal entendu . Heero Mr-le-soldat-parfait venait de soupirer ?!?  
Sans leur accorder un regard, le japonais se leva et alla à la rencontre de Relena . Et la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne se prenne une gamelle .  
Ils le virent essayer de la ramener vers leur box . Peine perdue . Une Relena intoxiquée était une force de la nature .  
Gloussante, elle traîna le pilote de L1 jusqu'à la plate-forme où elle réussit à monter . Comme elle ne faisait pas mine de lâcher son bras, Heero fut bien obligé de la suivre jusqu'au centre de la scène .  
Le tout sous le regard hilare de Duo et celui plus modérément amusé de Quatre, Trowa et Wufei .  
Puis sans relâcher son captif, elle s'empara du micro .  
L'écran géant derrière elle, clignota avant que ne s'affiche le titre de la chanson choisie .  
Aussitôt l'américain se mit à hurler de rire, tandis que les trois autres tentaient d'étouffer leur fou rire naissant, sous le regard noir de leur congénère .  
Le titre "Holding out for a hero"1 comportait une erreur, ce qui en soit n'était pas très risible sauf dans ce cas précis : Holding out for a heero2 .  
Les premières notes de musique se firent entendre, ponctuées ça et là d'un ricanement étouffé .  
D'une voix plus claire que ce qu'elle avait consommé aurait pu le laisser croire, Relena Dorlian Peacecraft se mit à chanter . Sans fausses notes . Ni charcuter le rythme . A la grande surprise de Heero, qui avait pu constater de première main le registre aigü que la princesse pouvait atteindre quand elle avait la bonne motivation sous les yeux - en l'occurrence, lui .  
Du côté de Duo et compagnie, les commentaires allaient bon train .

_Where have all the good men gone / Où sont passés tous les hommes de bien (les hommes les vrais ?) ?  
And where are all the gods? / Où sont passés tous les dieux ?  
  
_Duo reposa le verre brusquement son verre .  
- Ah ! Qui a besoin de dieux ? Shinigami is here, baby !!  
Wufei grinça des dents devant l'inconscience de son collègue .  
- Maxwell, pas si fort ! Et s'il y avait des soldats d'OZ ici ?  
Le pilote de Deathscyte leva les yeux au ciel .  
- Ooooh, Wuwu, je savais pas que tu tenais autant à moi ! fit-il en battant des cils à outrance en direction du Chinois qui devint rouge comme une écrevisse tout en bafouillant, l'air furieux . 

_Where's the street-wise Hercules / Où est donc le puissant (sage ?) Hercule  
To fight the rising odds3? / Pour combattre le mal (l'injustice) grandissant  
  
_- Hercule, Hercule ... Tu parles ... Pour ce qu'il a accompli, sa légende est très surfaite .  
- Duo, Hercule est un héros mythique qui a ...  
Aussitôt l'Américain coupa la parole au petit blond .  
- ... tué ses enfants et récuré des écuries, fait la chasse et la cueillette et fait faire sisitte à un toutou pour expier son crime . Ah ouuuuaaaaiiiis . Qu'est-ce que c'est glorieux comme truc . Un exemple pour tous .  
Quatre retint un soupir . C'est vrai que posé sous ce jour ..._  
_De son côté, Wufei fulminait . Un héros, un héros . Elle en avait de bonne, elle . Ah, c'était bien des fantasmes de bonne femme ça . Déjà qu'à cinq Gundam, c'était un miracle qu'ils aient pu faire autant de dégâts **et** rester en vie . Il aurait bien voulu voir Hercule affronter tout seul les forces d'Oz une épée à la main contre les lasers et les armes thermiques . Il n'aurait pas fait long feu . Enfin si . Comme combustible .  
__

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? __/ N'y a-t-il donc point de blanc chevalier sur son fougueux destrier ?  
Late at night I toss and turn and I dream of what I need / Tard la nuit, je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit et je rêve de ce dont j'ai besoin  
  
_Les quatre G-boys se regardèrent .  
- ben ... technicos, Wing est blanc non ? demanda Duo en retenant un ricanement  
- ... Maxwell, je vois pas le rapport .  
- Mais enfin, Wuwu ... Le preux et vaillant chevalier sur son fier et blanc palefroi ...  
- Je crois que quelqu'un a trop lu d'Harlequin4 et de romans à l'eau de rose ...  
- He ! Insulte pas mes références littéraires tu veux !  
- Sans vouloir être méchant, Heero est loin d'être le Prince Charmant ... ajouta Quatre  
- Tiens, en parlant de Hee-chan ... On dirait qu'il essaie de nous dire quelque chose ... fit l'américain  
En effet, leur camarade semblait avoir fort à faire . Il tentait vainement de faire sortir une princesse plus que récalcitrante de la scène ; princesse qui s'accrochait au micro comme si sa vie en dépendait, tout en continuant de chanter, le tout sous les yeux hilares des clients du bar-karaoke où ce genre de spectacle n'arrivait pas assez souvent .  
Exaspéré, le pilote de Wing cessa un instant de tirer sur le bras de Relena pour adresser force signes à ses compagnons pour qu'ils viennent lui donner un coup de main .  
Les quatre amis se jetèrent un coup d'œil ... avant de se renfoncer confortablement -enfin aussi confortablement que possible- sur leur siège d'un commun accord . Aller aider Heero ? Et se priver de leur épisode inédit et exclusif de Gundam, Gloire et Beauté ?  
__

_I need a hero / J'ai besoin d'un héros (il me faut un héros)  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night / J'attendrai jusqu'à la fin de la nuit qu'un héros vienne  
He's gotta be strong / Il faudra qu'il soit fort  
And he's gotta be fast / Il faudra qu'il soit vif  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight / Il devra sortir du combat frais et dispos  
  
_Duo secoua la tête d'un air navré devant l'incroyable naïveté de la jeune fille ...  
Elle , ça se voyait qu'elle avait jamais mis le nez dans la cabine de commande d'un Gundam après un combat ... ça puait la sueur ... Et la cabine de pilotage de Wing comme celle des autres .  
Heero avait beau être un super-soldat, ça ne l'empêchait pas transpirer comme tout le monde et même parfois un peu plus que tout le monde . Après tout, il n'avait pas son pareil pour aller se fourrer dans des guêpiers inimaginables pour toute personne saine d'esprit .  
Alors si elle espérait qu'après avoir passé dieu sait combien d'heures, voire de jours, dans son cockpit, il en ressortirait frais comme un gardon et embaumant la rose et la violette, la pauvre allait au-delà de grandes désillusions ._  
_

_I need a hero / J'ai besoin d'un héros (il me faut un héros)  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light / J'attendrai qu'un héros vienne, jusqu'au petit matin  
He's gotta be sure / Il devra être décidé (résolu)  
And it's gotta be soon / Et ça devra arriver bientôt (et il devra venir bientôt ?)  
And he's gotta be larger than life / Et il devra être plus vrai que nature (trop beau pour être vrai ?)  
  
_- Ah ça ... Pour être décidé, Heero est décidé . Mais elle risque d'attendre un moment si elle attend qu'il se déclare ... lâcha Duo entre deux hoquets de rire tout en essuyant une larme du bout du doigt  
- Remarquez ... Entre Relena et Heero, y'a un bon équilibre ... S'ils ont des gosses, y'a de grandes chances pour qu'ils soient normaux . fit pensivement Trowa  
Un léger silence flotta quelques secondes .  
- Ew ew eeeeeew !!! Trotro !! Barbie-Girl et Mr.Iceberg et leurs rejetons ... J'avais pas besoin de cette image mentale ! J'vais en avoir des cauchemars maintenant !!_  
_- Pour avoir des rejetons, comme tu dis Maxwell, encore faudrait-il que Mr. Heero-je-suis-un-asocial-Yuy ait une idée sur comment s'y prendre pour les faire .  
- Wufei !!! s'exclama l'arabe choqué  
- ... T'as raison Wuwu, on a frôlé la catastrophe .  
- Duooo !!

_Somewhere after midnight / Aux alentours de minuit  
In my wildest fantasy / Dans mes rêves les plus fous (mes fantasmes ?)  
Somewhere just beyond my reach / Dans un endroit inaccessible  
There's someone reaching back for me / Quelqu'un me tend les bras  
  
_Sur la scène, Relena faisait de la résistance et avait trouvé une bonne technique pour empêcher Heero de la séparer de son micro . Elle s'était accrochée à lui et se drapait littéralement contre son corps, ce qui avait déclenché des cris d'encouragements de la foule .  
- Bah ... Pas si inaccessible que ça finalem... wooooohooo ! s'écria Duo en se levant à demi sous le coup de la surprise .  
D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul, s'il en croyait la mâchoire béante de Wufei, les yeux exorbités de Quatre et le haussement de sourcil5 de Trowa .  
Pour leur défense, il fallait dire que ce n'était pas souvent qu'ils avaient l'occasion de voir un Heero rouge comme une pivoine pour cause de pelotage sauvage .  
Une fois le choc passé, Duo se joignit aux autres clients et lâcha de puissants sifflements appréciateurs qui lui attirèrent de noirs regards du pilote 01 . Mais les plans de ce dernier concernant un tête à tête entre lui, son revolver et une cible vivante à longue natte s'avérèrent être le cadet de ses soucis lorsqu'il sentit la main libre de Relena se balader de nouveau sur son postérieur . _  
_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat / Chevauchant le tonnerre et s'élevant avec la chaleur  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet / Il faudra au moins un Superman pour faire chavirer mon cœur (pour me faire perdre pied)  
  
_- Maxwell, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que couplet a de drôle .  
L'intéressé se força à reprendre une respiration normale avant de répondre d'une voix hachée  
- Superman ... Heero ... Spandex ...  
- Oui, Maxwell, Yuy porte du spandex . Ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle .  
L'américain secoua violemment la tête, faisant voler sa natte . Mais il riait tellement qu'il était bien incapable d'expliquer aux trois autres pourquoi .  
A peine se calmait-il un peu qu'il lui suffisait de regarder Heero pour repartir dans un fou rire hystérique à la pensée du fier pilote en collant et haut moulant rouges et bleus avec la cape assortie . _  
_Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un taurus ? Une navette ? Non, c'était un pilote de Gundam !!  
_  
  
__I need a hero / J'ai besoin d'un héros  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night / J'attendrai jusqu'à la fin de nuit qu'un héros vienne  
He's gotta be strong / Il faudra qu'il soit fortt  
And he's gotta be fast / Il faudra qu'il soit vif  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight / Et il devra sortir du combat frais et dispos  
I need a hero / J'ai besoin d'un héros  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light / J'attendrai mon héros jusqu'au petit matin  
He's gotta be sure / Il devra être décidé  
And it's gotta be soon / Et il devra venir bientôt  
And he's gotta be larger than life / Et il faudra qu'il soit plus vrai que nature  
  
_Les quatre adolescents profitèrent du refrain pour observer la scène d'un peu plus près ... enfin ... Duo profita du refrain pour reprendre son souffle d'abord puis il se joignit à ses camarades dans l'activité "Découvrons : la Princesse de Sank au karaoke ou comment embarrasser Heero en une chanson" .  
Relena avait fini par lâcher le bras du pilote et évoluait à présent sur la scène, l'arpentant de long en large tout en chantant et esquivant habilement les tentatives d'interception du jeune homme .  
Les joues toujours légèrement empourprées, ce dernier semblait tiraillé entre son devoir, l'envie de quitter l'estrade mettant ainsi fin à son humiliation et celle d'assommer Relena pour la rendre plus coopérative .  
Pour la cinquième ou sixième fois depuis que la princesse avait pris le micro, Duo regretta profondément de n'avoir aucun moyen d'immortaliser cette soirée ._  
_

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above / Là où les montagnes rejoignent les cieux  
Out where the lightning splits the sea / Là où l'éclair fend la mer  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere / Je jurerai qu'il y a quelqu'un  
Watching me / Qui me regarde  
  
_Aux dernières paroles, Chang Wufei retint un reniflement amusé .  
Pourquoi ça ne le surprenait pas ?  
Le nombre de fois où Relena était apparue presque comme par enchantement dans les établissements scolaires qu'ils fréquentaient pour assurer leur couverture dépassait l'entendement .  
Et que dire de celui, plus négligeable mais non moins remarquable, où elle avait réussi à les retrouver au milieu d'une foule assez dense ?  
Certaines personnes naissaient avec un genre de 6e sens, le uchuu no kokoro pour Quatre, un don d'empathie avec les animaux pour Trowa . Duo surnommait le sien "gaydar"6 ... Quant à Relena, il semblait qu'elle soit venue au monde avec un radar à Heero incorporé .  
Depuis le jour où elle leur était tombé dessus en pleine fête foraine, un samedi soir, au milieu de plusieurs milliers de personnes, la bouche en coeur demandant à Heero de lui gagner un lot à un stand de tir, Maxwell en était resté persuadé .  
Quand elle avait répété l'exploit trois semaines plus tard, en plein festival d'arts et cultures du monde qui avait attiré encore plus de monde, il avait été convaincu à son tour .  
Mais à quelque chose malheur est bon . Ou du moins pas trop mauvais puisque aucun membre de Oz n'avait su faire le rapprochement entre les déplacements de cette satanée onna7 et leurs bases qui explosaient . Ce qui l'amenait à penser que les critères d'enrôlement ne devaient pas voler très haut au vu de la grande discrétion de la demoiselle quand elle se déplaçait dans sa très distinguée limousine rose .  
_  
  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain / Malgré le vent, le froid et la pluie  
And the storm and the flood / Malgré la tempête et le déluge  
I can feel his approach / Je sens qu'il se rapproche  
Like the fire in my blood / Comme du feu dans mes veines  
  
_- Eh eh eh ... Pour se rapprocher, il se rapp... eeeh ?!? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?!? s'exclama Duo en voyant Heero se glisser subrepticement derrière la jeune fille avant de l'empoigner fermement puis de la jeter en travers de son épaule sous les regards éberlués  
- WOHOOOOOOOOO !!!! VAS-Y HEERO !! GO GO GOOOOOO !!! se mit à hurler l'Américain en se levant d'un bond et en brandissant le poing en l'air malgré les tentatives de ses compagnons de table pour le faire taire  
  
Avec un calme royal, Heero descendit de la scène dans un grand silence sans se déparer de son air digne malgré une princesse qui continuait de chanter .  
- MON MICRO !!! se mit soudain à beugler le gérant du bar derrière son comptoir lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa cliente avait toujours le micro en main avec un bout de fil qui pendouillait au bout, triste vestige du cordon qui le reliait à la machine-karaoke .  
  
Réalisant le danger imminent, le Soldat Parfait n'écouta que son courage et son bon sens . Il prit la fuite, trimballant sur son épaule une Relena toujours chantante comme il l'aurait fait d'un sac de patates .  
Voyant ses hooligans en fuite, le barman se retourna alors vers leurs complices .  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la rue auparavant silencieuse retentit de cris furieux tandis que les quatre pilotes restant fuyaient l'ire du propriétaire du bar .  
- Revenez espèces de sales petits voyous !!!  
- Heerooooo !!! Enfoiré !!  
- Injustiiiice !! Yuy, tu vas payer !  
- Anouuu ...  
- ...  
  
De son côté Heero avait fini par revenir à la villa de la Princesse de Sank .  
Sans faire de bruit, il entra dans l'immense demeure et monta jusqu'à la chambre de Relena .  
Laquelle, en raison de la fatigue ou d'une trop grande quantité d'alcool dans le sang, avait enfin cessé de chanter à tue-tête .  
Sans mot dire, il laissa glisser la jeune fille sur son lit avant de la couvrir soigneusement avec les couvertures .  
Son devoir accompli, le jeune pilote se releva puis s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la porte quand une main le retint, l'attrapant par un bout de son t-shirt .  
Puis la voix de Relena lui parvint . Somnolente, elle laissa échapper quelques mots, des phrases entrecoupées qu'il ne comprenait que trop bien .  
- ... need a hero ... holding out ... end of night ... gotta be strong ... fast ... a hero ... 'til ... light ... I ... I need a hero ...  
  
Heero jeta un regard circonspect alentours, histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas d'œil indiscret, puis il fit quelque chose que ses amis qualifieraient de totalement anti-heeroesque avant de lui sauter dessus et lui demander où il avait caché le vrai Heero .  
Il poussa un léger soupir, se mordilla la lèvre d'un air incertain avant de se rapprocher de la forme dormante . Se penchant doucement au-dessus du lit, il embrassa doucement le front de Relena, prenant garde à ne pas la réveiller .  
- Je ne suis pas un héros . chuchota-t-il . Je ne suis pas un héros mais je te promets ... Je serai toujours là pour te protéger .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
**Je n'suis pas un héros ...  
**  
Kirin : Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux !!  
Lied : Je n'suis pas un héros !!  
Kirin et Lied : PAS UN HEROOOOOOOS !!!  
Relena : Mais mais mais ...  
Kirin : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, la greluche rose-barbie ?  
Lied : Kiriiiin ! T'as dit que tu serais gentille avec elle !!  
Kirin : Dans la fic . La fic est finie, bonjour réalité point com .  
Relena : Mais je proteste !!! Cette histoire nuit à mon image de marque !!  
Kirin : Pasque t'en avais une ?  
Lied : Kirin !  
Kirin : Quoi quoi ? Je suis réaliste non ?  
Relena : C'est une honte !! Comment osez-vous me faire aller dans des endroits aussi peu fréquentables ?!?  
Kirin : Ah, je vois . Mademoiselle est élitiste par-dessus le marché .  
Relena : Mais pas du tout !!!  
Kirin : Alors quoi ?  
Relena : Vous vous moquez de moi !!  
Kirin : Et plutôt deux fois qu'une . Mais tu noteras au passage, ma chérie, que j'ai été plutôt sympa avec toi .  
Relena : "Sympa" ?!? Vous me faites passer pour une gourde sans cervelle !!!  
Kirin : Parce que suivre à la trace le mec qui a essayé de vous tuer en braillant "Heerooo ! Ne meurs paaaas !! Tu dois venir me tuer comme tu l'as promiiiis !!" c'est signe d'intelligence peut-être ?  
Relena (toute rouge) : mais mais mais ...  
Kirin : Taratata . Je parle même pas de ...  
Lied : Oui bon c'est bon, on a compris, t'aimes pas Relena !  
_2K : A se demander d'ailleurs pourquoi elle a écrit une fic sur elle ._  
Kirin : Je me demande encore .  
  
1 : holding out for a hero en attendant mon héros ... (enfin pas exactement, mot à mot ça veut dire quelque chose comme "tenir bon jusqu'à ce qu'un héros arrive" mais comme c'est dans un contexte ... tousse**** romantique, j'ai pensé que "en attendant mon héros" serait plus juste)  
2 : holding out for a heero en attendant mon heero  
3 : "the rising odds" peut être lu avec 2 sens différents . Le premier comme la montée en puissance du mal, des ennemis . Mais "rising odds" peut aussi référer à des ennemis en supériorité, soit numérique soit en puissance de feu et dont le nombre continue d'augmenter . Donc "where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds ?" pourrait aussi se traduire "où est le puissant Hercule pour se battre seul contre tous ? " ... ou un truc de ce genre . Et c'est ainsi que Wufei interprète ces paroles (attention, ma traduction est assez sommaire mais le sens général est là)  
4 : des centaines de siècles après notre ère et les fameux bouquins de romance Harlequin perdurent encore ... effrayant non ?  
5 : ben oui sourcil . Un seul . Vu que l'autre est caché sous sa mèche .  
6 : je crois que ça se passe de commentaire ... m'enfin pour ceux qui connaissent pas disons que c'est un truc très Duoesque qui lui permet de reconnaître si quelqu'un est gay ou bi' à cent coudées (très pratique pour la drague)  
7 : onna femme en japonais (personne de sexe féminin) et pas très valorisant vu le ton avec lequel l'emploie Wufei  
  
Petit PS : les persos sont pas à moi, la chanson non plus . A ce sujet, je ne sais pas qui en est l'auteur (pour la chanson) juste que je l'ai entendu dans Shrek 2 et que ça m'a bien plu .


End file.
